


【萨莫】私人直播

by Freshfishdam



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshfishdam/pseuds/Freshfishdam
Summary: 现代Paro，年轻的摇滚新星和开给他男友的小小私人直播间。预警了：双性！！！炼铜！！不接受不要看。
Relationships: Antonio Salieri/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【萨莫】私人直播

wink wink 看这里 ！

一只手伸过来。指尖圆润，指甲也被修得很好，关节泛着点稚气似的粉，它太近了，在镜头里变得模糊，变成模糊的一团粉白色，在屏幕上被放大，收音里传出两声咚咚，那只手点了点屏幕调整对焦，手的主人的脸终于清晰，莫扎特相当愉快地对着镜头笑起来，他看起来刚结束一场演出，眼尾的金粉闪闪发亮，粉润的嘴唇开合，声音夹杂着一点电流呲啦，他说：好了，现在能看到吗？可以的话我就要开始咯？  
取景框又空了一会儿。他似乎去翻找什么东西了，但很快那头毛绒绒的金发又出现在镜头里。他刚下舞台。您可以这样肯定地确认，小孩儿绒软的金发里还夹着点狂热的女孩们喷洒上台的闪亮纸屑，现在您知道他去找什么了：他换了一身您的衬衫，对着镜头分开了腿——除此以外，他什么也没穿。

“您出去太久啦…我想您了，”他抱怨的声音传过来，那只拨弄镜头的手如您所愿地滑下去，扒着腿根，现在您能见到您再熟悉不过的景象了：他硬了有一会儿了。总是这样，每次结束演出这么兴奋。男孩儿正常尺寸的阴茎半勃着，细白手指松松握着，耻毛被剃得一干二净，腿根内侧隐隐泛出淫乱的水渍，另一只手终于也出现在了屏幕里，对着镜头拨开了阴茎下掩着的两瓣潮红阴唇。他不只是硬了很久了，已经湿透了。维持这个姿势并不容易，莫扎特躺下了，他松开手，那两瓣泛着水光的阴唇又合上了，指尖摸索着阴户附近的细小毛茬，带着点鼻音撒娇似的又说，“您看…又长出来一点了，您什么时候回来呀？”

他开始把玩自己了，您这样熟悉他情动的表现，男孩细白的指尖焦躁地揉弄一片湿软糜红里肿高的阴蒂，并指掐着，用指腹常年演奏乐器练出来的硬茧去摩擦顶端，您并不喜欢他玩自己的阴茎而获得高潮，男孩儿乖觉地记着，只手扒开湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，另一只手揉弄瓣肉中间那粒嫣红的肉蒂，现在只能您来放大视频了——横屏，放大，屏幕被一片湿糜的艳粉占满，涨红肉蒂下您插入和占有过的窄窄肉口正张合着细细流水，淫液流得会阴部全是水光，连着臀缝里都透出湿意，男孩儿——或者现在该说是您的小女孩儿，被您奸得熟透了的小新娘，自觉地扒着阴户两瓣，两支手指径直没进流着水的穴口，一点点插到最满，插到指根卡在穴缘，这时莫扎特忍不住似的哭腔传出来，他哽咽着喘息，夹杂呻吟，您应该感到惋惜此刻屏幕里不是他濒临高潮的脸。他含混地说着：我想您了…您什么时候回来、我想…不够…

他开始忍不住地夹腿了，这是他高潮前的习惯，两条白粉的大腿合上，更衬出一塌糊涂的阴户微微鼓着，湿红穴肉抽搐，他无法忍耐地哭叫着，手指抽送插弄的频率越来越快，粗暴揉捻着阴蒂，水声几乎要盖过他那点细弱的喘息，几滴淫水在抽送中溅出来，沾上镜头，他高潮了，小股清液从他痉挛着的穴口涌出来，前端阴茎颤抖着射精，他对着镜头重新敞开腿，仰面躺着喘息，抽出手蘸着那点射出来的精液抹到收缩着的艳粉穴口，镜头晃两晃，男孩困难地坐起身来一点，扒着腿根又凑近些，两指拨开还在高潮余韵里抽搐着的熟红穴口，清晰地向镜头展示不住痉挛着的内腔肉道，淫水顺着肉口不住下流，电流声又微微响了响，男孩儿微微沙哑的，带着鼻音的撒娇腔调响起来：

“papa...您什么时候、什么时候回来操我，好想你…好想papa ..”

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小小的练笔 写着玩的  
> 以后不会写第二人称的了 好别扭


End file.
